


Spilled Noodles

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, they’re both messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Michael is having a bad week. He trips in the mall, to top it all off, but it catches the attention of a cute stranger.





	Spilled Noodles

Michael was not having a good week. His friend had abandoned him in favour of hanging out with some new boy toy, he fucked up a presentation in class, and his backpack had been stolen by a homeless man. So yeah. He was a little on edge. Thankfully, he had somehow managed to make it to the weekend. Which meant he could spend his day blissfully drowning his sorrows in greasy Mall food. 

Christine Canigula was impossible to shop for. Jeremy had been to several different stores, finally ending up at the mall in a last resort. She liked a good many things, but it was hard to find something that fit along with those interests. After a few hours spent completely wasted, finding nothing, Jeremy decided he needed lunch. He’d continue his search for the perfect birthday present for his best friend after he had some pizza. He made his way to the food court, a bee line for Sbarro. 

Michael managed to fumble through his order well enough to not pronounce any words wrong, and he finally got his order of spicy beef noodles. Thank God. He turned and headed towards the section in the food court where the tables were, his eyes scanning for somewhere he could sit away from people. Which, unfortunately, meant that he was not actually looking where he was walking, or where his feet were, and- because it was Michael and he was a fucking disaster- meant that his foot got caught on a weird tile in the floor. He stumbled, ungracefully falling to the ground in a heap of awkward limbs and spilled noodles. Right in front of the entire mall. He felt himself begin to tear up at the mocking laughter around him as he gradually picked himself up so that he was sitting dumbly on the floor.

Jeremy hadn’t gotten to the counter yet at Sbarro, but he’d counted his money several times. He turned around when he heard a noise, followed by laughing from multiple directions. He saw a crowd forming around something in the middle of the food court. Knowing Christine would want to know every detail, Jeremy slowly abandoned the restaurant and approached the group of people, trying to see what they were laughing at. He hoped it wasn’t something sinister; he knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of those jokes. Maybe a puppy had gotten inside or someone was doing a comedy bit for tips. He tried pushing his way through the people, though he wasn’t that assertive. He ended up apologizing for various reasons, most not his fault. 

Michael just sat there, feeling pitifully stupid. He looked anywhere but the faces of the people around him as he brushed noodles off of his clothes, grimacing at the stains. This was _not_ how he had wanted his weekend to go. He definitely wasn't crying, either. There was just… sauce in his eyes? 

Jeremy finally got to where he could see what was going on. People were still laughing beside him, but he wasn’t. How could so many people just stand and laugh at a kid who spilled his lunch? Who knew if that kid had even eaten that day? What if he’d had a bad time at home? They couldn’t know his story. It wasn’t right to laugh at anyone for that. He’d stand up for him, but he was far too anxious. Maybe the crowd would leave in a moment. Then he could ask the kid if he was okay. That would be fine, right? He’d understand why he couldn’t tell all the laughers to fuck off?

Michael sighed heavily as the crowd around him began to dissipate, the humor of his fall finally fading. He began doing his best to pick up the spilled food before realizing that one onlooker had yet to leave. “If you want to take a picture or make fun of me, just do it already.” He tried to keep his voice strong, despite the tears running down his face still.

Jeremy cocked his head in confusion until he realized he was the only one left. “Wait- No!” His voice was awkward as usual. “Are you okay?” He walked closer to the boy, but kept his distance so he wouldn’t think Jeremy would hurt him. 

Michael paused, looking up at the boy. “Not really-” He cut himself off as his eyes landed on the other kid's face. He was cute. _Really_ cute. Michael felt his cheeks heat up for an entirely different reason as he stammered awkwardly. “Uh, I- I’m not usually like this, I swear! I just had a really weird week and I've been really stressed and then this-” he stopped, running a hand through his hair. “I'm fine.”

Jeremy took another step closer. He could see the kid’s face now, which was a blessing. He looked like a child model. Maybe that was just Jeremy exaggerating. He stuck out his hand, shaky and a little sweaty. “L-Let me help,” he stammered. He wasn’t used to talking to new people. 

Michael hesitated for a second before accepting his hand, awkwardly getting to his feet. “Uh, Thanks. I'm M-Michael. I'm also a mess, if you couldn't tell.” He laughed slightly, trying to set an easy atmosphere.

Jeremy offered a soft smile. “Hey, that’s my middle name. F-first is Jeremy, though.” He instantly regretted saying that. Who said that? What an awful way to introduce himself.

Michael smiled, wiping the tears off his face. “That's cute. Uh- I mean-” Shit. Way to expose yourself, Mell. Good job 

Jeremy blinked in surprise. “C-Cute?” Had he heard that correctly? Michael had said cute, not cool, right?

Michael sighed, face burning. “Well, may as well get it out of the way. Yeah, I’m Michael Mell, I’m gay, and you're cute.” He shrugged. He was too tired to care anymore. He would either make a new friend, or he wouldn't.

Now it was Jeremy’s turn to blush deeply. Had a boy really just called him cute? He had to show him that he was okay with it—more than okay. “I-I’m Jeremy Heere, I’m b-bisexual, and you’re cuter…?” He winced at how childish that sounded, to just copy what Michael had said like that. “I’ve eaten a noodle before,” he added before he could think. Why the hell would he say that?!

Michael broke into a loud laugh, grinning at Jeremy. “Do you maybe want to… hang out for a bit? Together?”

For an instant, Jeremy had felt rejected, like Michael was laughing at him. Then, he’d remembered that someone like Michael—especially after what had happened—wouldn’t do that. He seemed nice, enjoyable. Christine’s birthday wasn’t until next week. He could put off shopping to make sure this kid was okay. “Sure,” he agreed, finding himself smiling a little wider. His dad had warned him about strangers, but this wouldn’t be like that, right?

Michael beamed, taking Jeremy's hand so that he could pull him away from the middle of the crowded food court, instead sticking to the edges near the walls where they could have a bit more privacy. He loosened his grip on the boy’s hand so that he could pull away if he wanted, but Michael didn't drop it completely. “Um, Sorry I’m such a mess. This probably wasn't the ideal situation for me to meet a cute boy who isn't a dick. Me crying on the mall floor isn’t a great first impression.” His cheeks still burned slightly, even as he grimaced down at his stained clothes. Stupid noodles.

Jeremy’s face felt warmer at the mention of him being cute again. “Trust me, I-I understand. I’ve been there. I’m a trash bag full of anxiety and clumsiness.” He tried to laugh, but it sounded nervous and a little fake. 

Michael smiled at him thankfully, laughing softly with him. “So, Jeremy. What brings you to the mall today?” Michael was determined to start a good conversation. He noted that Jeremy hadn't released his hand yet either.

“Oh, um, b-birthday shopping,” Jeremy said, a growing awareness in his mind of how sweaty his hand probably was. He still didn’t want to let go. “Couldn’t find anything, though.” He found himself getting a little comfortable with Michael. 

Michael hummed, biting his lip. He spoke calmly, trying not to reveal his underlying hopefulness. “Oh? Who for? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Family dog?”

“No, fortunately I’m single,” Jeremy said. Wait, didn’t he mean _un_ fortunately? “A-And I don’t have any pets,” he added, trying to cover up his maybe-mistake. 

Michael smiled, giving Jeremy's hand a quick squeeze. “Huh, well, believe it or not, but the kid who spilled spicy noodles all over himself in a crowded mall is single, too.” Michael hadn't really thought about dating anyone before, but there was something about this boy that intrigued him.

Jeremy didn’t catch on. “Oh, speaking of that, really, are you okay? I have some extra cash if you want to get a new shirt so you can take that one off. And I don’t think anyone recorded you…”

Michael blinked in surprise. “Why, Jeremy. We only just met and you're already trying to get my clothes off? Really though, You don't have to do that. I couldn't possibly take your money. I’ll be fine. Just… beefy.”

Jeremy flushed at the implications of Michael’s words. “Are you sure? It looks uncomfortable.” Again, before he could think, his mouth decided to speak again. “And I usually wait until the third date to get in someone’s pants.” What the _fuck_ Jeremy?

Michael's smile didn't falter. So he was a guy with values. Interesting. “I've endured worse than a slightly damp shirt. I'm good.” He winked, even though it didn't really make sense. “Do you wanna maybe walk around some, though? We can… get to know each other.”

There was just something about this guy that Jeremy couldn’t place. It was incredibly compelling. “Yeah, let’s do that,” he agreed. He had time. Why not?

Michael laced their fingers together cautiously, trying to make sure Jeremy was okay with it. When he didn't get any opposition, he pulled the boy out of the food court entirely so that they could wander the mall. “So. What kind of stuff are you into, Jerm? Besides birthday shopping at the mall.”

“Oh, um,” Jeremy started. He should be honest; Michael might like some of the same things, no matter how cringeworthy. “Just, like, retro stuff, really. Old platformers, zombie games—I like roller skating! A-And stuff like that.” Maybe he’d overshared. At least he was holding hands with a cute guy. 

Michael paused, turning to Jeremy with bright eyes. “Woah, Really?! No way, Dude, me too! Check this out!” He used his free hand to push his sleeve up, revealing his Pac Man tattoo on his inner arm.

Jeremy gasped. “Wait! You won’t believe this!” He rubbed his arm against his side until the sleeve of his cardigan was pushed up, showing his own quite similar Pac Man tattoo, in the same place as Michael’s. The only difference being where Michael had Pac Man, Jeremy had a ghost in the form where you can eat them. “Dude! That’s uncanny!”

Michael nodded, uncontrollable grin on his face. “That's crazy! How have we never met before?!” He found himself shifting closer to Jeremy without meaning to in his excitement. “We should totally go skating together sometime!”

Jeremy nodded too. “Totally! I have these really cool blue and orange vintage skates from the old 90s roller rink!”

“Dude, that sounds awesome! Mine are red and purple. None of my friends will ever go with me, they think it's lame.” Michael pouted slightly at the memory.

“I’d totally go with you! That’s, like, the best place ever! Christine never does stuff like that with me!” Jeremy felt like he was oversharing again. “Wh-What else do you like?”

Michael hummed thoughtfully, resuming their walk through the mall. He blushed slightly. “Well, it's kinda lame, but I have an extensive cassette collection. And, like, every gaming system from the 2000’s and prior.” He was such a nerd.

Jeremy’s eyes were bright and interested. “Wait. On the count of three, we both say the best video game ever made, yeah?”

Michael’s eyes narrowed in challenge. “Alright. But if you say something bad I'm going to have to pinch you.”

“Same goes for you, then,” Jeremy challenged. “Okay? Three, two, one–”

“Apocalypse of the Damned.”

They’d said it in unison. “Holy _shit_!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Are you even real?! How are we not best friends?!” How were they not married, is what Jeremy’s brain asked. 

“This is crazy! Where the fuck have you been all my life?!”

“Dude, this is some kind of a miracle! I need proof you exist! No one’s gonna believe me!” Jeremy looked around. Bingo. A $5 photo booth was in the center of the walkway, next to some rides for kids shaped like convertibles and dinosaurs. “C’mon.” He pulled Michael toward the machine. 

Michael followed with a laugh, chest warm. He allowed himself to be pulled inside, sliding the curtain closed. “Wait- But- My shirt,” he grimaced down at the stained fabric.

Jeremy frowned from his seat next to him. “Hm,” he thought. He looked down at himself. “Take this.” He started taking his cardigan off, revealing his tattoo once more. 

Michael's face warmed further as he accepted the cardigan, pulling it on. It was a little tight, but not uncomfortably so. “How romantic,” he smiled, quickly slipping a five dollar bill into the slot before Jeremy had a chance.

Jeremy would have said something, but he gasped. “Hey, I was gonna pay for this!” Somehow all of his nervousness had washed away. He felt about as comfortable with Michael now as he did with Christine. 

Michael shrugged, flipping through the border selections on the screen. “Let me keep one and we'll call it even.”

“Fine,” Jeremy said, putting up no argument whatsoever. “You can pick the design, too, then.” He was excited to be doing this, but more excited by the idea of a potential friend—or more.

Michael nodded with a smile, choosing quickly. He didn't really care that much, he just wanted to take some stupid pictures with Jeremy. The countdown started, allowing then to prepare for the first picture. Michael just smiled at the camera, holding up a peace sign and leaning into Jeremy's shoulder slightly.

Jeremy gave the camera his signature nervous smile. He didn’t do anything with his hands or body, just a small smile. The next countdown began and Jeremy quickly turned to Michael. “What do you wanna do for this one?”

Michael lifted their hands that had- at some point- found their way back together without them realizing. He motioned for Jeremy to look back at the camera, and then, right as it hit 1, Michael leaned down to press a quick kiss to Jeremy's cheek as the camera flashed.

Jeremy was in shock. The picture had captured that shock at its peak, eyes wide, mouth agape, Michael’s lips on his cheek. The third countdown began, and Jeremy moved without really thinking. He used Michael’s actions against him, kissing the other boy’s cheek in the same manner as the flash illuminated their faces. 

Michael was sure the picture was able to pick up on the blush that stained his cheeks. As the final countdown started, he turned to Jeremy, a small smile on his face. The numbers only reached 2 before Michael suddenly found himself kissing Jeremy, lips working together sweetly.

Jeremy gasped, not even noticing the camera flashing for the final photo. How long had he known Michael now? Half an hour? It felt like forever. Although the photo was already taken, Jeremy pushed back into the kiss, returning it with mutual force. It felt nice.

Michael pulled away first, grinning stupidly. “Hey,” he whispered, eyes never leaving Jeremy’s.

Jeremy’s eyes were still wide, his breathing shallow. “H-Hey,” he echoed. Then, for some reason, he added, “I-I’m Jeremy.”

Michael’s grin widened. “I'm Michael, and I’d like to ask you out on a date.”

“Y-You what?” Did Jeremy hear that correctly? “This isn’t, um, a prank, right? Christine didn’t tell you everything about me so you could pretend to like me…?” Christine wouldn’t do that, but it sounded more likely than someone he just met being so compatible with him and asking him out after being his first kiss. 

Michael shook his head, holding a hand to his heart. “Nope, not a prank. I don't know who Christine is. All I know is I really like you and really enjoyed kissing you. Even though we only just met. I, uh, definitely wouldn't mind doing it more.”

“W-Well, you’re not the only one,” Jeremy stammered, skin a deep blushy hue, smile nervous. “D-Do it. Ask m-me out.” He internally cursed at his inability to keep his voice firm. 

“Will you go out with me? Tomorrow, maybe? Just us?”

“Let me check my calendar,” Jeremy muttered, looking at a pretend watch on his wrist. “I can slot you in.”

Michael laughed, leaning over to press another quick kiss to Jeremy's cheek. “You're cute,” he grinned, pulling the curtain open and stepping out of the booth. He grabbed the pictures, which had already finished printing. They looked really good together.

Jeremy stepped out of the machine awkwardly. “C-Can I see them?” He looked over Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael stepped to the side, holding the strips out for Jeremy to see. His favourite ones were the second and fourth.

Jeremy instantly looked away. “I look so stupid! What the hell?! Why did I let you pay $5 for those?!”

Michael scoffed, gingerly tearing the strips apart so that they could each have one. “Jere, If that's you looking stupid, then you looking good might give me heart failure.”

“Stupid is actually my best look,” Jeremy mumbled. He took the strip meant for himself anyway. “I can always sharpie myself out, huh?”

Michael shook his head, bumping his shoulder lightly. “You look really good, Jeremy.”

“Do not.” Jeremy argued. Great, it seemed now he was in the mood to be contrary. He figured he might have sounded too serious, so he bumped Michael back. 

Michael paused to glance around them and make sure no one was too nearby or looking at them. When he he knew the coast was clear, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeremy's quickly before pulling away only slightly. “I think you look really nice.”

Flustered, Jeremy gave in. “Fine. How does the roller rink at ten tomorrow sound?” He thought if they didn’t make a plan, they might forget. 

Michael grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen. He grabbed Jeremy's arm, quickly scribbling his phone number onto his wrist. “Text me your address and I'll pick you up.” He didn't bother checking this time before kissing Jeremy again.

Jeremy’s heart fluttered. He had a date with a cute boy who was into everything he was! How was that possible? What were the odds? “O-Of course!” His voice cracked an octave up. 

Michael carefully folded up the picture strip, slipping it into his pocket along with the pen. “Do you wanna go to Spencer's and make fun of all the dick themed stuff?”

Jeremy snorted. “What else is there to do at Spencer’s?”


End file.
